


The Most Important Mission

by ShearaGoldwing



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShearaGoldwing/pseuds/ShearaGoldwing
Summary: Janey and Athena embark on a mission of great importance.





	The Most Important Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr

Athena tugged at her scarf gently.  She glanced in the mirror briefly as she looked herself over carefully. She needed to be absolutely, one hundred percent prepared for this mission. The door behind her clicked open and she watched Janey slip inside. “You shouldn’t be here. It’s bad luck.”

Janey smiled, making her nose crinkle slightly, “Aww, come on, Athena. You know I can’t leave you alone for long. Besides, if I left you for too long you’d start to miss me.”

“Sure you’re not thinking of yourself?” Janey’s grin grew even wider.

“That too. I’m so glad you finally lost that stiff upper lip of yours. You used to be so nervous any time we’d talk.” Janey wrapped her arms around Athena and buried her face in the dark hair that stuck out from below the scarf.

“Well… you made me nervous half the time. And Tiny Tina didn’t help. Well, at first anyway. But she did help get all this set up. So I guess…”

“We’re already giving her more than enough thanks. Even she says so.”

“You think the tea sets were maybe overkill”

“Just a bit. We should finish getting ready.”

Athena smiled as Janey stayed right where she was. “You would need to let go in order for me to do that.”

“Mmmmmm, nah. You’re just going to have to learn to work around me.”

“I think I’m already an expert at that but you’re preventing me from adjusting my shirt and scarf and if I can’t get them to look right you know this entire thing will be called off.” Janey grumbled but eventually loosened her grip only to shift to the right and start leaning backwards, dragging Athena with her.

The taller woman gave an undignified squawk as Janey pulled her down onto her lap as the blondes ass came to rest on the delicate bench that had been stuck in the small room with Athena. “Janey! Come on, now. We’re supposed to be doing something in less than twenty minutes in case you forgot!”

“Oh that’s plenty of time!”

“No! NO! Nononononononononononono, stop, agh! NO! Hands off!” Athena twisted out of Janey’s grip and slid across the floor on her knees, leaving a cackling Janey bent in half on the bench.

“Awwww Athena. In twenty minutes it’s not gonna matter.”

“Fifteen. And that’s in the future. Which means you need to wait.”

Janey grinned and stood, taking her time to brush herself off. “See you soon, darling.”

  
Thirteen minutes later Athena smiled at Janey as she slid a thin band of gold onto her ring finger. “You’re mine and I’m yours. Forever.”


End file.
